PORQ PETUNIA ODIA A LOS POTTER?
by La LoKiTa De La BoCa
Summary: hola a todos! no se si se acuerdan de mi, soy la ex Hermione es una genia...y vine con un fic nuevo!!leanlo y dejen muchos reviews, porq enojada soy peor q el tío Voldi! dedicado a todas mis amigas de HP, les cuento q este fic trata de lo q dice el titul


Hola a todos!! Seguramente la mayoría de uds no me conocen, soy una escritora q hace más de un año q no actualiza, ni escribe… Este fic me suene demasiado cursi y no sé si les va a gustar, así q sean sinceros en los Reviews, (porq ven a dejar review si no quieren las piernas de gelatina para estas fiestas). El primer capitulo se las hago corta, para q vean como es mi estilo, y decidan si les gusta… les aviso a todos q no soy muy buena para poner mucho humor en los fics…. OK, no los jodo más así leen y piensan el Review. Besos, Agus.

no se sabe si lucius malfoy fue a la escuela al tiempo q fueron los medoreadores, pero los voy a hacer coincidir igual

Porq Petunia odia tanto a los Potter???

- Vamos, Lily, niña idiota, ¿¿es que no puedes hacer nada bien??- El grito agudo de Petunia desgarró el silencio entusiasta que reinaba la casa de la familia Evans. Su hermana, Lily, que estaba en el piso superior, lo escuchó mientras que estaba abajo de la cama, tratando de encontrar sus zapatillas. Era 1 de septiembre, y las dos debían partir para tomar el tren en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, el expreso que las llevaría de vuelta al Colegio Howarts de Magía y Hechicería, al cual Lily asistía desde hacía cuatro años, y Petunia, que era una año mayor que ella, 5. 

- Ahora bajo, Petunia -le gritó Lily, mientras se terminaba de vestir y recogía su sedoso pero colorado en una colita alta. Se miró al espejo, y encontró la respuesta de unos alegres ojos verdes y una figura pequeña, pelo linda y seductora. Se sonrió a sí misma, antes de levantar el baúl que contenía todas sus cosas y bajarlo por las escaleras. 

- Al fin bajaste, si no bajabas dentro de unos minutos me iba sin ti... nunca más me hagas una cosa así o la vas a pagar muy caro... No te gustaría que todo Hogwarts se entere de secretos tuyos, ¿no?-

Lily miró a su hermana con furia. Esa chica de 16 años, con un cuello bastante grande, rubia y con una mandíbula un poco grande, no merecía ser llamada hermana. Una hermana nunca te amenazaría de esa forma, nunca intentaría arruinar cada cosa que hicieras, no iría por todos lados contando cosas malas sobre una para que no logre hacer amigos. 

    Pero bueno... esa chica era su hermana, y no había nada que hacer para remediarlo, sólo ignorarla y dejar que sus comentarios pasaran de largo y no la afectaran en nada.

    Una vez que subieron al auto del Señor Evans, en silencio volvió a reinar a la familia. En seguida llegaron a la estación de King Cross, y Petunia y Lily se despidieron de sus padres, prometiendo que les escribirían. Formaban un dúo bastante raro, ya que Lily llevaba una lechuza completamente blanca con una mancha negra sobre la ala izquierda, y Petunia tenía en una de sus manos la jaula de un malhumorado búho.

     Disimulando bastante, caminaron distraídamente hacia la barrera que había entre las plataforma nueve y diez, hasta que la atravesaron y se encontraron con el andén nueve y tres cuartos. éste estaba llenos de ruidosos estudiantes y sus familias, que parecían mucho más nerviosos que ellos. Al momento de pasar la barrera Petunia y Lily se separaron, la primera se fue con una desagradable chica de Gryffindor, una de las casas de Hogwarts, llamada Luana y Lily se acercó a su grupo de amigos y su mejor amiga, Susan March. Ella estaba abrazada a su novio, Sirius Black, mientras que hablaba con el resto del grupo, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, y por infortunio para LIly, James Potter. Según ella, el nombre James Potter significaba un ser indeseable, agrandado, snob y totalmente insoportable. Iba por todos lados pasando a todo el mundo por encima y sintiéndose el centro del universo (aunque por la forma que lo miraban el resto de las chicas que no habían salido con él, lo parecía). Seducía a cada adolescente que lo miraba, para después olvidar sus citas por tener la agenda tan ocupada, haciéndolas rogar hasta que eran sus sirvientas. A cada lado que iba, tenía a treinta chicas atrás suyo, y el caminaba como si estuviera encima de un pedestal, sobre todo el resto de las personas. Sin embargo, ni Lily ni Susan cayeron bajo su hechizo. Se daban cuenta de la realidad, y notaron a penas lo conocieron la clase de persona que era. 

     LUego, ellas se hicieron amigas de los merodeadores, quienes, por mala suerte, eran muy amigos de James y él formaba parte de ellos. Las chicas casi ni le contestaban cuando hablaban, y no le contaban nada, pero cuando estaban todos reunidos él siempre estaba con ellos.

"Un día me gustaría pegarle una patada y mandarlo a volar de los merodeadores" pensó LIly, "tengo que hacer que se de cuenta de quién es sin hacerle daño al resto del mundo". Ella siempre se preocupaba por su familia y amigos, era una regla que se había propuesto desde cuando había podido entender la clase de persona que era su hermana. Siempre de prometió a sí misma que nunca llegaría a ser como ella, una persona frívola que odia a toda la gente, y traiciona siempre que le convenga.

Después de saludar a todos con un beso, excepto a Potter que recibió un frío "hola", buscaron un compartimiento libre para poder ubicarse en el expreso. Lo encontraron al final del tren, y se sentaron hablando del nuevo año que estaba a punto de comenzar en el colegio. Se preguntaban a quién podrían haber contratado para el puesto de TRansformaciones, ya que el profeso anterior, Abott, se había retirado.

- Mi papá no me quiso contar nada -dijo Susan, refiriéndose al importante Sr. March, que era el Ministro de Magia.

- Espero que no sea como el profesor Binns... sus clases son tan aburridas y tan programadas, que seguro después de muerto las va a seguir dando así...

     Todos rieron. Sirius era el chistoso del grupo, aunque todos sabían que eso sólo era una corteza con las cual refugiaba el chico inteligente y sensible que albergaba. él siempre programaba la mayoría de las bromas, aunque el resto lo ayudaban para prepararla y llevarla a cabo.

- Tengo un nuevo hechizo que puede darnos una broma muy buena -dijo James, levantando una ceja.

Lily trató de no mirarlo para parecer desinteresada, pero para ser sincera los hechizos de James siempre resultaban muy buenos y divertidos, por lo que lo miró fijamente, aunque sin articular una palabra.

- Lo encontré hace unos días, en un libro nuevo que conseguí... son todas bromas utilizables, aunque está en blanco y hay que tratar de encontrarlas. Esta la tenemos que usar para Slytherin... -comenzó, y cuando terminó de contarla todos lo miraban asombrados y muertos de la risa, imaginando como terminaría... exepto Lily. James lo notó, obviamente, y a Lily le pareció observar una mirada extraña al posar sus grandes ojos marrones sobre ella, pero rápidamente desapareció. 

- Me imagino que pasará cuando lleguen a desayunar... debemos enterarnos la contraseña nueva a su sala común, antes de hacerlo... y conseguir algunos pelos de varios chicos. -dijo Remus.

- ¿Todavía nos queda poción multijugos, no Sussie? -preguntó Sirius mientras la abrazaba.

- Sí, nos queda como para dos veces cada uno. Pero igual creo que dos solos pordrán hacerlo sin dificultades...

- ¿Hacer qué? -una fría voz llegó desde un alto chico de pelo grasiento: Severus Snape.

- Sí, ¿hacer qué? ¿aprender a ir al baño solos? -dijo otro chico de pelo rubio casi platinado, y una nariz bastante pequeña, Lucius Malfoy. esto causó la risa de todo el desagradable grupo de Slytherins que acababa de entrar al compartimiento, los dos mencionados, los líderes, unto con Morgan Goyle y Lautar Crabbe, dos tontos chicos de tamaño bastante grande, que siempre actuaban de guarda espaldas.

- ¿Sabes qué Malfoy? Creo que tu podrías enseñarme, aunque me parece que no.. me deprimiría mucho ver lo que tienes ahí abajo.. - le contestó Susan, haciendo reír a el grupo de Gryffindors.

 Malfoy se ruborizó y dijo: -Por que no cierras tu horrible boca, mimada-de-papito

- Preferiría ser así que tener a un par de cartas como padre - le contestó Lily, defiendo a su amiga.

- ¿Y a ti quién te habló, sangre sucia? -replicó Malfoy con una sonrisa, al ver a Lily roja de furia. Tan contento estaba, que no vio como se paró Susan, ni a su mano hasta después de estrellarse contra su mejilla, dejando una visible marca colorada. 

- Vámonos -dijo Snape por lo bajo, y el grupo de retiró. 

- Creo que estamos llegando -dijo James.

- ¿Se enteraron de quién será el nuevo guardabosques? -dijo Peter.

- No, ¿Sabés quién va a ser?

- Escuché un par de rumores de que iba a ser un hombre llamado Aurgus Filch.

- No, creo que ese sería celador... el guardabosque iba a ser ese chico Hagrid, ¿se acuerdan? Ese que 

descubrimos que había sido expulsado hace tiempo. -le corrigió Remus.

- Tal vez podamos hacernos amigos de él, Yodga, el anterior, nos ayudó mucho cuando nos contaba cosas sobre el bosque escondido..

- Tienes razón, Sussie... tu siempre correcta, mi linda...

   El sonido del tren que avisaba la llegada, los interrumpió. Rápidamente se levantaron, y fueron hasta las carrozas manejadas por caballos invisibles que los llevarían hasta el castillo. Susan se subió en una junto con su novio y Lupin, y Lily se subió con James y Peter. El segundo estaba absorto en sus cosas, pero James tenía los ojos fijos en la muchacha. De repente pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba hacienda, y bajó rápidamente la mirada. 

- Creo que este año me anotaré en Adivinación… daré libres los anteriores -le dijo, con una visible intención de sacar un tema de consersación.

- Me alegro –le contesto sarcásticamente Lily y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana

- ¿Tú la cursas, verdad? ¿Es muy complicada o aburrida? –le preguntó, ignorando el comentario anterior.

- ¿TE callas y me dejas disfrutar del viaje, por favor? ¿O eres demasiado importante para hacerlo?

   James bajó la mirada, ofendido… eso le había dolido, pero trató de no parecerlo. Sabía que Lily lo odiaba, pero había pensado que tal vez había una forma de lograr lo contrario… sin embargo descubrió que no la había… No tenía sentido tratar de ser simpático si la otra persona no le iba a responder en lo más mínimo. Decidió tragarse sus sentimientos y dejar surgir una vez más esa personalidad que usaba como escudo.

   Si había esperanzas de lograr su más preciado sueño, nunca lo sabría, porque su orgullo era demasiado y sabía que ni siquiera trataría.  


End file.
